


Goodnight

by VornyRights



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VornyRights/pseuds/VornyRights
Summary: MZD is tired, and his shadowy friend looks like a good spot to nap.





	Goodnight

MZD sighed, running a hand through his hair. His face grimaced with stress and tension. He hadn't had a break in hours. He honestly felt like he was going to explode if he didn't take a break, and soon. Leaning back in his chair, he groaned. 

His shadow pooled below his feet, slowly inking their way up to their full body form. "What's wrong, sir?" they asked the other, noticing the mans visible exhaustion. MZD only stared at the other blankly, leaning into their shadowy chest. "...M' tired," he grumbled, "eat me."

Hatena fumbled over their words for a few moments, "Y-you can't be serious MZD."  
Their face flushed, and they fiddled with their hands.

"Oh I am completely serious dude. Eat me." MZD snarked back, reaching up to clutch their face with his hands. "Just for a bit?"

The other sighed, rubbing their face with one hand. "Alright, just 'for a bit' can't hurt." Hatena gave a little smirk, coddling the others hands on their face, "What harm can it do?"

MZD smiled, giving his shadow a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks dude. I owe ya one." Hatena flushed more, and gave a sheepish smile. 

The shadow took a minute to figure out how to well… swallow his superior before gingerly opening his mouth and carefully slipping MZD's head inside. They swallowed thickly, they didn't want to screw this up or hurt the other. Exhaling, they slowly slipped the rest of him inside, and down to their "stomach".

Once MZD had shuffled around a bit and gotten comfortable, they sighed, shifting a bit to try and get comfortable themselves.

"Ah... how's it feel?" 

They asked, looking down at their stomach.

Gods, this is so weird.

Hatena thought, huffing softly. MZD was comfortably settled in their stomach, and was gently rubbing his hands across the inside.

"It's awfully nice in here." He said, continuing his exploration of the inside of his shadowy companion. 

Hatena could only bite their lip and rest their hands on their bulging stomach, feeling the other move about. 

I suppose this isn't so bad. They thought, leaning back and resting their body on the chair MZD once sat in. He was pretty filling, and the feeling of being so full felt… good? If that made any sense. 

MZD on the other hand, was comfortably falling asleep in his companions stomach, a smile on his face. Thank gods. Some peace. he thought. 

"Goodnight, Hatena."

"W-wait! You can't go to sleep here MZD! Ack…"  
But it was too late, their cries fell on deaf ears.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
